Right Kind of Wrong
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Song Fic. LeAnn Rimes Right Kind of Wrong. Summer gets bored in the office. Summer/Sasha romance. One Shot.


Right Kind Of Wrong

**A/N: Summer/Sasha. This is one of the crazy things I come up with at 1AM listening to music. Song fic to LeAnn Rimes' Right Kind of Wrong. **

**ROCKY MOUNTIAN GYMNASTICS CENTER  
>10:30 AM<strong>

_Sasha's POV_

I glance in the office at Summer, she's on the phone. So I turn back to working with Kaylie on the floor. Then I let her take a break and glance back at Summer. She's got her headphones on, her phone in her hand like a microphone and is singing into it. She's up out of the chair now, dancing around the office, spinning around in circles, her long blond hair falling into her face. I walk closer to the office but wait to walk in so I can watch her dance around like a little girl.

_Summer's POV_

I'd just gotten off the phone with Ellen who interrupted my iPod. The music comes back as soon as I hang up the phone. Finally a good song, it'd been playing songs that remind me of Steve, and it was starting to get annoying. One I haven't heard in a while comes on, Right Kind of Wrong. I turn up the volume and the next thing I know I'm up dancing around the office and I think I'm only lip singing.

I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it any more

_Now I'm up, dancing around the desk, swinging my head back and forth and now I'm really singing. _

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you, That isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

_I'm spinning around in the office chair, now I'm sitting on the desk, swinging my feet back and forth. I get up again and spin in circles a few times…_

It might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

But what your giving I am happy to be taking

Cause no one's ever made me feel

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

_I'm sitting on the desk again, singing a little louder than I was earlier. _

They say your somethin I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

_I get back into the chair again and am spinning around. My eyes are closed and I'm moving my head as well. _

I should try to run but I just can't seem to

'Cause every time I run your the one I run to

Can't do without what you do to me,

I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

_Sasha's POV_

_She's spinning around in the office chair when I walk in, her eyes are closed and she's singing into her cell phone. Without knowing she points at me when she sings the next part of her song. I just smile like an idiot. _

I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm where you are

_She's spinning in circles again, her skirt of her dress coming up just a little as she does, and her long hair falling in her face. _

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Hey-yeah

Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya

Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong

She sits in the chair again and spins it around one more time as she sings the last line. She takes out her headphones and starts typing away on the computer. Not noticing me. She quickly switches back into work mode like nothing ever happened. I clear my throat and she looks up, going from pale to beet red in two seconds.

"Sasha!" she shrieks.

I smile, "hey.. you sound great"

"you weren't…. supposed to hear that" she stammers.

I just smile and she looks like a deer caught in headlights. I take a step closer and I can see the fire in her eyes. She gets up and slowly walks closer to me. I take her hand in mine and she comes even closer. Her other hand finds its way to my chest and I lean in to kiss her. Her smile widens as she returns my kiss and my hand finds the back of her head and I mess up a bit of her curly hair. Both of her hands make it to my chest and mine are wrapped around her waist.

We share another passionate kiss before she leans her head back, "Sasha…"

"yeah?" I ask.

"never speak of this again" she says.

"that can be done." I say, as her lips return to mine.

We're interrupted by a knock on the office door when I realize I left the window open and everyone has just watched us kiss. Summer pulls away and turns pale. I open the door to find a very curious and slightly angry Kim Keeler at the door.

Summer hangs her head and I turn to face Kim. "I don't even wanna know, but the entire gym just saw you two come really close to making out"

"that wasn't supposed to happen…" I say, and glance at Summer who is angrily typing away at the computer.

"whatever, just don't do it again.. or take it somewhere else" she says, walking out.

I pull the blinds down on the office window, and she stands back up, "so…"

I wrap my arms around her and the passion returns, she lets me kiss her and I'm basically holding her up now because she's melted in my arms. So much for my strict no office romance rule….

**A/N: SOOOO this was done in an hour. Please tell me what you think, I've never really written romance scenes before. But this song SCREAMS Sasha/Summer. Hope you enjoy the fluff!**


End file.
